sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Glouberman
}} | birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1993–present }} Bob Glouberman (born May 3, 1968) is an American actor and voice actor who has appeared in over 50 television shows, mainly sitcoms. Biography Glouberman was born in Brooklyn, New York. He has had recurring roles on the television shows Without a Trace, The Closer (the CBS Tom Selleck sitcom), Spin City, Lateline, and Mad About You, as well as recurring voiceover roles on the cartoons Handy Manny, Digimon Tamers, Rave Master, and Men in Black: The Series. He has also appeared on Desperate Housewives, The Closer (the Kyra Sedgewick drama), Ugly Betty, Close to Home, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Arrested Development, iCarly, Malcolm in the Middle, The West Wing, and ER. His unique look and demeanor have led him to play on several occasions the role of the 'nightmare blind date' to many of Hollywood's preeminent leading ladies, including Carmen Electra in Fat Actress, Calista Flockhart in Ally McBeal, and Jenny McCarthy in the film Dirty Love. He is also the co-founder of the Los Angeles Race Fantastique (or, LARF for short). LARF is an elaborate scavenger hunt which runs public races, private races, and daily races for tourists in Cozumel, Mexico and Los Angeles. Filmography Anime * Digimon Tamers - Shibumi * Rave Master - Mikan, Ruby Film * The Artist - Director #3 * Digimon: The Movie - Willis * The Barefoot Executive - Executive * Red Riding Hood - Scoutmaster * Win a Date With Tad Hamilton! - Rosalee's Limo Driver * Dirty Love - Mylo * Deep Impact - uncredited * Napoleon (1995) (voice) .... Lone Lorikeet/Wombat/Wallaby#2/Desert Mice * My Dinner with Andre the Giant - lead Television *''American Woman'' - Mr. Knave (1 episode, 2018) * New Girl - Rabbi * Glee - Mitzvah University president * Two Broke Girls - Garry * Suburgatory - Lansky * Getting On - Doctor * The Office - Mr. Gradenko * Arrested Development - David the Aide * General Hospital - Mr. Jenkins * The Ben Show - Attorney * Switched at Birth - Mr. Feldman * Criminal Minds - Attorney * Zeke and Luther - Attorney * Who's Still Standing .... Contestant (1 episode; Reality Show, 2011) * Jonas .... Mr. Spencer (1 episode, 2009) * Desperate Housewives .... Mohel (1 episode, 2007) * Ugly Betty .... Doctor (1 episode, 2007) * Close to Home .... Sanders Falcone (1 episode, 2007) * Crumbs .... Lawyer (1 episode, 2006) * Handy Manny .... Sherman (10 episodes, 2006) * Curb Your Enthusiasm .... Matt (1 episode, 2005) * Without a Trace .... Polygraph Examiner / ... (2 episodes, 2005) * Inconceivable .... Mr. Jacoby (2 episodes, 2005) * The L Word .... Older Man (1 episode, 2005) * Malcolm in the Middle .... Gerry (1 episode, 2005) * Arrested Development .... Doctor / ... (2 episodes, 2005) * Fat Actress .... Carmen's Friend (1 episode, 2005) * Crossing Jordan .... Mr. Gottenblatt (1 episode, 2004) * Strong Medicine .... Bug Scientist (1 episode, 2003)t * My Wife and Kids .... Photographer (1 episode, 2003) * Russian Roulette .... Contestant (1 episode; Reality Show, 2003) * One on One .... Howard McIntyre (1 episode, 2002) * The Division .... Drew (1 episode, 2002) * The West Wing .... Terry Beckwith (1 episode, 2001) * Spin City .... Reporter #2 (6 episodes, 2000) * Manhattan, AZ .... Dr. Keeler (1 episode, 2000) * L.A. 7 .... Fast Food Customer #2 (1 episode, 2000) * Battery Park .... District Attorney (1 episode, 2000) * Grown Ups .... Mr. Barris (1 episode, 2000) * Providence .... Katz (1 episode, 1999) * Mad About You .... Alan Kaufman (2 episodes, 1999) * Ally McBeal .... Wally Pike (1 episode, 1998) * Godzilla: The Series (1 episode, 1998) * Conrad Bloom .... Doctor (1 episode, 1998) * 3rd Rock from the Sun .... Neighbor (1 episode, 1998) * LateLine .... Prompter Techie / ... (6 episodes, 1998) * The Closer .... Brother Thomas (2 episodes, 1998) * ER .... Jeff (1 episode, 1998) * Caroline in the City .... Dr. Dorfman (1 episode, 1998) * Life's Work .... Star Trek Conventioneer (1 episode, 1997) * Common Law .... David Kurn (1 episode, 1996) * Murphy Brown .... Owen Tyler (1 episode, 1996) * Ellen .... Book Club Pundit / ... (2 episodes, 1995) * The Barefoot Executive (1995) (TV) .... Executive * Living Single .... Technician (1 episode, 1995) ... aka My Girls * Family Matters .... Bellhop (1 episode, 1995) * The Wayans Bros. .... Carjacker (1 episode, 1995) * Monty .... Rappaport (1 episode, 1994) * Flying Blind .... Heel (1 episode, 1993) Video games * Hitman: Blood Money * Skylanders: SuperChargers * Ultimate Spider-Man - Rhino * X-Men: Destiny - Caliban References External links * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people)